


My Everything

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol & Therese share a romantic dinner.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 32





	My Everything

Carol pulls a chair out inviting Therese to sit down at the table. Then she moves towards her own seat laying a napkin over her lap before picking up her silverware. 

Therese carefully tucks her napkin inside the scoop neck collar of her blouse before reaching for her fork. She spins angel hair pasta covered in fresh tomato sauce and blows off the rising steam before taking a bite. Carol reaches for a breadstick laid in a woven basket. She breaks it in half and dips one end into a small portion of olive oil that’s set in a small dish. Therese watches her bite into the bread. Her teeth crunch softly through the crust. 

Catching sight of the young woman looking at her, she quickly hides her mouth with her napkin. 

“I like watching you eat,” Therese tells her. “I like seeing how the crumbs fall.”

Carol swallows and puts down the napkin. She licks her lips that sends Therese blushing into her plate, forking more pasta.

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?”

“I suppose so,” Therese answers quietly. 

“What else do you like? Hmm?” Carol runs her fingers through her gold hair.

“Oh, everything,” she admits.

“My everything,” Carol responds back.


End file.
